1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical lighting fixtures and, more particularly, is concerned with a touch activated illuminated hand rail assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior lighting arrangements have recognized the advantage of a combined hand rail and lighting fixture for use in illuminating hallways, flights of stairs and other similar areas. Many such lighting arrangements include an opaque hollow hand rail with a one or more openings or translucent windows. In some, incandescent bulbs within the hollow hand rail emit light which shines through the windows to illuminate a hallway, stairway or other area where the hand rail is installed. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,593 to Orlicki and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,541 to Conradt. In others, one or more fluorescent bulbs take the place of incandescent bulbs. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372 to Albris and U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,769 to Elliott. Regardless of the type of bulb utilized, each of these prior art arrangements have the advantage of providing both a hand rail which a person can grasp to support themselves and a lighting fixture which illuminates the area where the hand rail is installed. Often, the light is directed primarily downward to illuminate stair steps or the floor.
Unless the combined hand rail and lighting fixture is to remain on permanently, means must be provided to turn the hand rail on and off. Switches mounted on a wall or, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372 to Albris, switches located at either end of the rail, have been used to turn prior art illuminated hand rails on and off. Such means of controlling an illuminated hand rail present a disadvantage since a person entering a dark hallway or stairway must first find a relatively small switch in order to illuminate the hallway or stairway. Additionally, such means require a second switch at the opposite end of the hallway or stairway to turn the illuminated hand rail off as the person leaves.
The electrical power necessary to operate an illuminated hand rail is most often supplied by connecting conductor wires extending from the illuminated hand rail directly into the alternating current system of the building in which it is installed. However, at times, such as when an illuminated hand rail is installed long after completion of the design and construction of the building, one powered by a battery has a significant advantage since there is no need to install additional wiring in the building. Prior art illuminated hand rails have utilized suitable batteries instead of alternating current as a power source; however, as with the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,541 to Conradt, such batteries are not integrated into the construction of the hand rail. Because the batteries are external to the hand rail, they must be placed at a location remote from the hand rail necessitating the installation of external conductor wires running between the batteries and the hand rail. This defeats the purpose of a battery powered illuminated hand rail.
Consequently, a need still exists for a combined hand rail and lighting fixture that overcomes the aforementioned problems with the prior art arrangements.